Youkai Nushi
by PoeticLover1996
Summary: In an attempt to appease the deadly demon Shadow, Sally's village offered a sacrifice to him on the first of October every year, and it was just Sally's luck that she was this year's sacrifice.


"Youkai Nushi"

Written by PoeticLover1996

Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of its relating characters.

Sally listened to the wind as it hummed and whistled a tune full of melancholy. Her shoulders were tense as she stood in the center of a clearing, both waiting and dreading for something to happen. Every so often, her gaze would dance wildly around, trying to make sure she was safe, or as safe as a girl alone in the middle of the woods at night could possibly be.

She shivered when the wind blew harder, causing her white cloak to dance in the breeze. Her gaze drifted upward to the night sky, faintly admiring the way the moon and stars tried to lend to her their light and chase away the darkness surrounding her. She felt as if they were trying to reassure her, and she appreciated it; it made her fear shrink just a little.

The rest of the forest was engulfed an in inky, dismal darkness that she dared not venture into, for she knew not what lurked in the shadows. The trees loomed over her as if they were trying to shield her from the danger that was sure to come.

She had a feeling that the fate that awaited her would surely be unpleasant and disastrous. Maybe things would work out in her favor, but for now, Sally clung to the despairing thought that she was about to meet her demise. The thought of fleeing crossed her mind, but honor and duty kept her rooted to the spot.

It was the first day of October, and, as custom dictated, a sacrifice was to be made as soon as night fell. They would prepare a huge feast and dance around a huge bonfire. The girl chosen to be sacrificed would then go with the elder women as they prepared her for what was to come.

Of course, she had to meet the necessary requirements. For starters, she could be no younger than sixteen and older than nineteen. She also had to be attractive, healthy, fit, and a virgin. Sally felt her heart plummet to her stomach as her fear spiked. She was going to be deflowered by a demon, and that particular prospect was extremely unsettling to her.

The only reason the villagers bothered with this heinous, but needed ritual was because they wanted to appease the demon that lurked somewhere beyond their village. He seemed like a monstrous, despicable creature that had crawled free from the jaws of Hell itself to plant terror into the depths of their very souls.

She couldn't recall his name, but she did remember how he was described. The stories they told about him were ones of horror and despair. He was as dark as night and had a cold look in his crimson eyes that could freeze Hell over. He possessed a natural killer instinct and could slaughter whole villages with one hand tied behind his back, which was why her village didn't want to get on his bad side.

For some strange reason, he didn't seem to care for the sacrifices that were offered to him because the girls chosen to be sacrificed always returned the same way they left, and no harm was done to them. Sally found herself hoping that such luck would befall her.

Because the village elders feared that they were doing something wrong, they pleaded to the demon and asked him what it was that his heart desired. Whatsoever he desired, he would have that and more. Riches, power, land; whatever he named, he could have it without questions asked.

It was such a shame, a cruel trick played on them by fate, that what he wanted was the daughter of Maximillian Acorn, wealthy son and future chief village elder of the current chief village elder, Frederick Acorn.

Naturally, her father refused such a request and implored him to ask for something else. Alas, the demon refused and warned that if they denied him what he wanted, there would be hell to pay and blood to be spilled.

Not wanting such a fate to befall her people and her village, Sally offered herself up without complaint, despite the furious uproar she received behind it. Her family and friends tried their hardest to change her mind, arguing that they would protect her and fend off the demon, but Sally wasn't having any of it.

Maybe all the bloodshed and fighting would end with her. Maybe she could satiate the demon's thirst. She had heard with her own ears the bone chilling legends told when everyone gathered around the fire at night for story time. She was more than aware of the threat he posed to them, of the destruction he would surely rain upon them if they dared to oppose him.

So, with heavy hearts, they prepared her for the sacrifice. She was thoroughly scrubbed from her head to her toes with vanilla-scented soap before being rinsed off and toweled dry. After that, she donned on a white leotard that accentuated her curves and had a plunging neckline that stopped right above her navel. Her blue boots were replaced with white ones that went up to her knees, and she wore a white cloak as her only means of both keeping herself warm and preserving what little dignity she had left.

Why all the white? White represented purity, and Sally was very pure with a heart of gold. The demon also seemed to have a thing for virgins, and wasn't that just Sally's "luck"?

Deemed ready, Sally bid everyone a fond farewell before venturing out of the village, her cloak swishing quietly with every step she took. She didn't bother looking back; if she did, her resolve would break, and she wouldn't be able to what she was supposed to do.

And so, Sally journeyed deeper and deeper into the woods until she came across a clearing. She decided to hang there until the demon decided to make himself known.

Sally slumped down, leaning heavily against a nearby log, its rough surface scarping her back. She really didn't know what to do or what to expect, so she made herself content with sitting and waiting for him to show up.

The sooner he came, the sooner she could get this thing over with and pretend it never happened.

* * *

Nestled comfortably on a tree branch, Shadow watched her. She was stunning and innocent, like a flower blooming in the spring. He could smell the fear coming off her in waves, and he longed to make the fear disappear. It would make his task that much easier if she was willing and unafraid.

He couldn't fault her for being so afraid of him. No doubt she heard the tales and rumors that surrounded his name, and he couldn't deny that a lot of them were true. However, he didn't dwell on it, for that was in the past and today was another day.

He looked at her again and released an inaudible sigh. He had watched her from afar in the shadows, admiring how attractive she was. She was also intelligent, kindhearted, and helpful, never failing to lift anyone's spirits. How could he resist such a girl?

That was why he refused all the sacrifices they had offered him. Sure, the girls were nice-looking and had amazing bodies, but they lacked that spark he saw in Sally, so he turned them away. As the years went by, Shadow finally worked up enough nerve to ask for what he really wanted, and now, now he was finally about to get it.

Shadow jumped down from the tree, silently landing on his feet. Stealthily, he crept towards her. He would make her feel things she didn't know existed and claim her in a manner no other man could. Before the night was over with, she would be his.

* * *

"What's taking him so damn long?" Sally muttered, her patience wearing thinner and thinner with each passing second. She had been out here for God knows how long, bored out of her mind and nervous as hell. She just wanted to get this sacrifice thing out of the way so she could go back home and return to her daily life. Was that too much to ask for?

"Are you that eager for me?" a soft voice, which came directly behind her, asked. Sally screamed and jumped to her feet as she spun around. What she saw made her heart almost stop, her fear escalating as she gazed into the eyes of the very being she had dreaded meeting.

He was a black furred hedgehog with a tan, smooth muzzle and lips that were curved upward into a knowing smirk. He had a tuft of white fur on his chest as well as red streaks along his quills, his arms, the upper corners of his eyes, and his legs.

He wore white gloves with a golden ring on each of his wrists and matching shoes that each sported a golden ring. Were she not scared shitless, she would've noted how handsome he looked.

She cowered as his crimson eyes roamed over her body, staring at her in longing as his tongue peeked out to wet his lips. Sally gulped, trepidation seeping into the pits of her soul.

"Well, I wouldn't say eager. I'd rather not be out here longer than what's needed, so if we could just move things along, I'll be out of your quills in no time," she said, flashing him a nervous smile. Shadow stared at her in bewilderment, arms crossed over his chest.

"You are a peculiar one, Sally Acorn. Never, in all my days of life, have I stumbled across a girl like you." Sally was both flattered and confused by his words. Had he been searching for a girl like her, or was he just trying to butter her up?

"Um, thanks, I guess." Shadow chuckled, taking a seat on the ground and leaning against the log. He motioned for Sally to do the same, and she did, sitting down closely beside him.

Sally openly stared at him, puzzled by his actions. He wasn't acting like she thought he would. For one, he seemed very well-mannered and intelligent, not at all like the violent brute he was described to be.

The stories she heard described him being hideous, that he was disgusting and horrible to gaze upon, but as Sally stared at him, she would have to strongly disagree with that one. He was handsome, attractive in every sense of the word, and Sally had never seen anyone with looks like his.

"So, mind telling me what your name is?" Sally asked, trying to break the ice. She might as well start getting comfortable with him. They were going to be closer to each other before the night was over with anyways; they might as well start now.

"My name is Shadow the Hedgehog, but you may simply call me Shadow," Shadow answered. She couldn't but admire the color of his eyes. They were so beautiful, reminding her of rubies. She could stare at them all night, something she'd probably end up doing regardless.

"Shadow, huh? It suits you." She nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt his hands on her hips, lifting her up and sitting her on his lap. She squealed in surprise, her cheeks turning a dark pink. Though she wanted to avert her gaze, she didn't, looking him directly in the eyes.

She took a deep breath and willed herself to calm down, but that was easier said than done. She knew what he wanted; hell, she knew what he came for. She might as well stop beating around the bush and give it to him. She could only pray that he would be gentle with her.

He studied her in silence, waiting for the tears and begging. However, they never came. She seemed calmer, the fear he smelt earlier slowly fading away, replaced by acceptance. He wondered what brought about such a change, but he decided not to question it and simply sit back and enjoy it.

Hands shaking almost violently, Sally loosened her cloak and tossed it over her shoulder. Where it landed, she wasn't sure nor did she care. She then got off of Shadow's lap and took a few steps back. He watched her with interest, crimson eyes glazing over with want.

Eyes shut and head bowed, Sally slowly peeled off her leotard and kicked off her boots. She shivered as the wind blew across her naked body and the urge to cover herself hit her like a ton of bricks. However, Sally resisted it and remembered what her mother told her before she departed.

_Don't be afraid and don't be shy, daughter. Show him he made the right decision in choosing you. You're no longer a little girl, Sally. You're a woman; it's high time you started carrying yourself as such._

Her confidence rising, Sally lifted her head and opened her eyes, staring at him once more. Her arms crossed behind her head, she let her lips curve up into what she hoped was a seductive smile.

Shadow, on the other hand, was going crazy. Never had he seen such a woman as enchanting as her. His eyes roamed over her naked form, drinking in such a tempting image as his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. Just what was this woman doing to him?

Deciding to up the ante, Sally got on her knees and crawled towards him, that smile never once leaving her face. She watched as Shadow's eyes darkened with want and listened to his uneven breathing. She sat in his lap once more, her legs wrapping themselves snugly around his waist.

She watched as he took off his gloves and shoes, tossing them off to the side. Shadow pressed his forehead on hers, breathing in her sweet, unique scent. He could feel her body tense up just a little, and he gave her a soft kiss on her cheek, squeezing her shoulders in reassurance.

"Don't worry, princess. You're in good hands," Shadow whispered, smiling as he felt her relax once more. Taking a shaky breath, Sally could only nod her head, having no other choice but to trust him.

Deciding to start of slow, Shadow gave her a gentle kiss. Sally tensed up a bit, having never been kissed before, but decided to trust Shadow and simply do what he did.

Sensing her relax again, Shadow decided to try something. His tongue gently pried her lips open and slipped his tongue inside. Sally moaned into the kiss, her hands gripping his shoulders. Shadow groaned as the scent of her arousal permeated the air and flooded his senses. The kiss turned rougher and more insistent as their tongues battled it out.

He broke the kiss and pulled back, panting slightly. Sally was no better. Her chest quickly rose and fell as she took in much needed breaths. She never felt this way before, and she liked it. She felt like she was high, drunk on this pleasurable sensation, and she couldn't help but want more.

She moaned as Shadow licked her neck, whimpering as she felt his teeth sink in the tender skin before soothing the ache with a kiss. She felt her legs tighten around his waist as he wreaked havoc on her breasts, one hand squeezing the right one as his mouth suckled her left breast, tongue swirling around her nipple before he bit it playfully.

Sally barely noticed him switching their positions until she felt her back graze the rough surface of the log. She looked down and saw Shadow sitting comfortably between her legs, his cheek resting on her inner thigh as he peered up at her, a playful gleam in his eyes.

He shifted his gaze to her wet core, and Sally felt her face heat up in a blush as she tried to close her legs, but Shadow wasn't having that.

"Don't hide yourself from me, princess. I assure you, you have nothing to be ashamed of. You're so wet," he mused, fingers absently brushing over her wet lips and sensitive clit. His fingers spread her lips open like the petals of a blooming flower, eyes roaming over her womanhood with avid interest. He licked his lips, eyes darkening as he drunk in her scent.

"Shadow, what are you-" The feel of his tongue running over her core before circling around her clit had her moaning wantonly and her brain short-circuiting.

"Just let me have a taste, princess. I want to see if you taste as sweet as you look." He gave her another lick before she could say anything else, and Sally gave into him, her head lolled back as Shadow devoured her core, licking and propping it. She pressed her core against his face, silently asking him for more, and who was Shadow to deny her what she wanted?

His tongue dove inside her quivering hole, exploring what was offered to him, tasting and teasing her to no end. She was so fucking wet, and she tasted so damn good. His mouth encircled her clit, sucking it as his tongue swirled around it.

He could smell her arousal spike, and he knew she wasn't that far from the edge. He slipped two fingers inside her and pressed them hard against her spot.

With a shout of his name and a string of obscenities that would make a sailor blush, Sally came, her body arching at an almost painful angle before slumping down. Shadow wasted no time in cleaning her up, his tongue catching every drop she spilled.

"I was right," he began, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "you do taste sweet, sweeter than anything I've ever tasted." Sally flushed under his praise, her core throbbing in want.

"Now, how do you want to do this?" he asked, watching her expectantly. Blushing, Sally stood up and led him towards a nearby tree. She brought him down for a kiss, tasting herself on his lips.

She threw herself in his arms, and he easily caught her. She wrapped one leg around his waist while the other was propped on his shoulder as he pressed her back against the tree, his hands gripping her hips tightly as he grinned at her.

"Oh, so you want it like _this_, do you? Well, your wish is my command, princess." Gently, Shadow eased himself inside her, watching her closely and pausing whenever her body would tense up or her face would scrunch up in pain.

When he felt her hymen, he gave her an apologetic look before thrusting in sharply and successfully breaking her barrier. Only until he was completely inside her did he stop, giving her time to adjust.

Sally inhaled sharply when she felt him break her hymen, willing herself to relax. After a few minutes, Sally felt like she was ready. She rocked her hips against his, shuddering at the pleasure that hit her. Shadow groaned and began thrusting, slowly, in and out of her warm heat.

Their moans and gasps, groans and whimpers resounded through the once silent night air, each clinging to each other as they lost themselves in a sea of bliss. Their lips met in a passionate, searing kiss, hands roaming all over each other as they neared the edge of paradise.

A few more hard thrusts and Sally was toppling over the edge, making sure to bring Shadow over it with her. Exhausted, Shadow slumped down, trying to catch his breath. Sally laid her head on his shoulders, breathing hard. She smiled lazily and snuggled deeper against Shadow, who laughed and tightened his hold on her.

"That was really nice. Um, I wouldn't, you know, mind doing that again." Sally tripped over her words, blushing. She didn't know what made her think or feel such things towards _him_ of all beings, but she knew that she liked what they'd done with each other and didn't mind being with him.

"I'm glad I exceeded your expectations, princess. And," he began, pressing a sweet kiss to her lips, his heart swelling at the happiness burning in her eyes, "I'm not letting you go anytime soon."

"Good because I'm not going anywhere," said Sally, giving her demon lover a heart-melting smile as she pulled him down for another kiss.


End file.
